


The Very First Time

by Symone_Nicole



Series: Me & You [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, First Kiss, I suck a tagging, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi Teppei's physical therapist allows him to go out at night to do a little shopping and the night is filled with unexpected events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Revised and edited as of 6 April 2016

On a warm summer night in Tokyo, Kiyoshi Teppei walks in the streets. He has on a simple white t-shirt, a faded-wash pair of jeans, and he is carrying a shopping bag. His large body navigates easily in the crowd. As he walks by the people, who are also walking about in the night, they stare at him because of his height and also because of his good looks. As he moves through the streets of Tokyo eventually the Iron Heart finds himself walking along a very much deserted sidewalk. 

“I said let me go-” Kiyoshi hears a very familiar voice but the rest of the sentence is muffled.

 

Other voices after that can be heard but they are more quiet than the previous few words Kiyoshi initially heard. He peeks around the corner in the dark alleyway and he sees three men are currently crowding around another man. Man A is holding down the victim man, Man B is holding the victim’s mouth open, and Man C is holding up a bag of pills and placing one in the victim’s mouth. 

 

“This doesn’t look good at all,” Kiyoshi mumbles to himself before letting out a deep sigh. Kiyoshi walks into the dark alleyway while pulling out his cellphone, “I don’t know who you are or what you are doing but I already called the cops and they will be here any second now!” 

 

“Oh shit!” Man C says as he stuffs the lil bag of drugs back in his pocket, “I’m not going back to prison!”

 

“I’m outta here too,” Man B states as he lets go of the victim’s mouth.

 

“Fuck this,” Man A calls out as he runs to catch up with his friend.

 

As the three men run away, the sound of their shoes hitting the ground slightly echos in the dark alleyway. Kiyoshi walks to over to the victim, who is slumped against the brick wall, “um, are you okay, sir?” 

 

“Well this night can’t get any better,” the man mumbles, “why the fuck did you save me?”

 

“Eh?” Kiyoshi calls out as he stands in front of the man. Right below him is Hanamiya Makoto, “I thought you sounded familiar.”

 

Kiyoshi reaches his hand down to help the other man, but it is batted away.  “Baka!” Hanamiya sneers while sticking out his tongue in humor.

 

Kiyoshi’s hand stays remains down there for Hanamiya to grab as he pouts while looking at Hanamiya’s attire.  Hanamiya is wearing black leather shorts, which are barely covering anything, and a low cut white tank top that right now is showing off one of his little nipples. “What were you doing with those guys?”

 

“I don’t have to answer you,” Hanamiya hisses. “When will the pigs in blue be here?”

 

“I didn’t really call them,” Kiyoshi states as he just holds on to his phone, “but I can call them if you want. I saw that one guy give you a pill.”

 

“It’s nothin’” Hanamiya responds as he glares up at the hand still offered to him. “Shouldn’t you be like in rehabilitation or something?”

 

“It was tough, but it went good, I’m coming back to play bask-”

 

“Don’t talk about that shit with that goofy face you big ‘ol sap,” Hanamiya hisses as he interrupts the male as his face began to flush, “shit.”

 

“What’s wrong Hanamiya?” Kiyoshi inquires as he sees the others discomfort.

 

“That bastard said he was giving me an aphrodisiac,” he mumbles as his head falls back hitting the stone brick walls, “I didn’t believe that they were real at first.”

 

“Should I take you to a hospital?” Kiyoshi asks while looking down at Hanamiya whose eyes were slowly starting to close.

 

“Fuck no,” Hanamiya sneers as his hands move slowly down to his body, pawing at his slightly noticeable erection, “I just need to get off then I’ll be fine.”

 

“But what if-”

 

“If you are really concerned about my well-being then fuck me.”

 

“What?” 

 

“You heard me you daft idiot,” Hanamiya states as he moves towards Kiyoshi. He grabs tightly onto Kiyoshi knee, smirking when he sees the bigger male wince, “I said fuck me or do you have some type of ED?”

 

“In a place like this.. anyone could come by and see-” Hanamiya interrupts Kiyoshi by rubbing his crotch.

 

“Ah, I had a feeling you would have a big dick,” Hanamiya looks up at Kiyoshi as he brings his hand to the zipper and slowly started to pull the zipper down; licking his lips at the sound the zipper made, “don’t worry about shit like that.”

 

“Oi, Hanamiya!” Kiyoshi states as he attempts to move Hanamiya’s hand, but Hanamiya hits his hands out of the way.

 

“Shut up,” Hanamiya sneers between his clenched teeth as he slowly pulls out Kiyoshi’s half-hard member. He smirks as he starts move his hand across Kiyoshi’s member, occasionally twisting it, “as long as it feels good- don’t complain.”

 

Kiyoshi stands there watching as Hanamiya move his lips towards Kiyoshi’s slowly hardening member.  Kiyoshi goes to move Hanamiya’s lips away but Hanamiya grabs tightly onto Kiyoshi’s damaged knee, which earns a loud gasp from Kiyoshi because of the pain.  Hanamiya’s tongue slowly licking the slit of Kiyoshi’s member, also a little bit underneath the foreskin, just before his soft lips take in Kiyoshi’s hardening head. 

 

Hanamiya takes his time, teasing Kiyoshi, with his flushed cheeks and glazed looking eyes that kept eye contact with Kiyoshi. He would watched as Kiyoshi would occasionally let out a soft sigh, from the pleasure, he would close his eyes tightly while awkwardly moving his fingers. “Hanamiya,” Kiyoshi mumbles and just before Hanamiya knew what was going on Kiyoshi’s hand suddenly was pressing on his head, going through his black strands of hair, pushing him down more on his fully hard genital. 

 

Kiyoshi slowly pushes down on Hanamiya’s watching him intently, through his soft gasps, as the slightly pink flush on his cheeks slowly intensifies. He watches as Hanamiya hand move slowly down his body, slowly moving down his loose white tank, showing off his perky nipples all the way down to his very short black leather shorts, moving his hand across his clothed, but very noticeable, erection. Kiyoshi groans as he watches Hanamiya slowly running his hand across his left nipple, slightly teasing it, as his other hand starts to pull down the zipper of his leather shorts. Kiyoshi groans when he notices that Hanamiya is not wearing any underwear; he stands there watching as Hanamiya pulls out his hard organ, which even in the bare lighting he can see the slight veins appearing along the shaft, starts to move his hand at a moderate pace across the hardening skin. Another groan escapes Kiyoshi’s lips as Hanamiya whimpers around Kiyoshi’s excited organ, as he began to play with his nipples while keeping the pace of his stroking hand and never once stopping to tending to the hard flesh between his lips and in his warm mouth. 

 

“You are,” Kiyoshi mutters as he presses Hanamiya’s head down, “not new to this at all,” Hanamiya takes him all in until his face touches the material of Kiyoshi’s jean, “you’re like a damn pro.”

 

Kiyoshi could feel the other smirking with his member fully in his mouth and down his throat, which was slightly squeezing, and he slowly started thrust in his mouth watching his facial expressions. Hanamiya’s pace increases while stroking his own member between his hand, which is being covered in his own cum, while drool begin to drip down from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. Kiyoshi licks his lips as he starts to pull his member out of the other’s mouth, “that is enough,” he states as he pulls it out of his throat and his entire mouth, rather slowly as Hanamiya was sucking down hard on the leaving member, and the head of his genital just rests at the tip of Hanamiya’s tongue. Kiyoshi locks eyes with Hanamiya, as his stroking pace becomes irregular with his cum leaking all over his hand, “did that help you?” 

 

“No,” Hanamiya sneers as he looks down at his still hard cock, “help me up.”

 

Kiyoshi extends his hands and helps lift up the aroused and rather lewd teen; once Hanamiya is on his two feet his body collapses completely on Kiyoshi’s, “I should have taken you to a hospital.”

 

“It was just a date rape drug,” Hanamiya mumbles, “of course it is going to have my entire body numb and on flames.”

 

“But still-”

 

“Stop your yapping and fuck me senseless,” Hanamiya snaps as he glares up at the other man. 

 

Kiyoshi suddenly pulls down the leather shorts off of Hanamiya’s ass, watching as the fell and pull around his ankles. He quickly picks up Hanamiya with his arms underneath the man’s knees and presses his back up against the brick wall. Their erections rub against each other as Hanamiya wraps his arms the other neck, his fingers grabbing onto the short brown strands, and Kiyoshi lips are right next to Hanamiya’s ear, “you have no idea what you’re asking me for, Hanamiya,” he whispers into the other’s ear and could feel him slightly shiver in his hold.

 

Hanamiya leans his back against the brick wall a wide smirk on his face as his hazy eyes focuses on Kiyoshi, “Of course I do, Baaaaka.” He removes one of his arms away from his neck and down Kiyoshi’s body, slowly rubbing against his tone muscles, until he reaches the jeans and he quickly undoes the button and pulls down the jeans slightly, which frees Kiyoshi’s sweltering balls into the cooler air.

 

“Okay then,” Kiyoshi states as he looks away and removes his right hand from underneath Hanamiya’s knee, which Hanamiya just wraps his right leg around Kiyoshi’s waist, Kiyoshi position his member right on Hanamiya’s entrance, “here I go,” he mumbles as he started to slowly push his way inside, “so fucking tight.”

 

“You’re just too fucking big,” Hanamiya pants just as Kiyoshi’s hand moves across his bare leg and back underneath his right knee to lift the leg up.

 

“That’s never been a problem before,” Kiyoshi smirks his breath hitting the others ear as Hanamiya rolls his eyes but his cheeks flush. Slowly, Kiyoshi pushes himself into Hanamiya’s very hot insides going deeper in and grunting as he could feel Hanamiya’s hand tighten in his hair and can feel his nails digging into his arms. Kiyoshi lets out a deep breathe once he was fully buried inside the male; he pauses as he listens to Hanamiya’s unsteady breathe.

 

“Move already,” Hanamiya sneers.

 

“I was just waiting for you to adjust-”

 

“Oh get on with it already.”

 

“Okay,” Kiyoshi hums as he slowly starts to pull out the sweltering insides listening to Hanamiya’s soft pants as he glances over to witness his facial expressions. Slowly Kiyoshi makes his way out and he slowly pushes himself back in and he continues in that cycle, slowly prying Hanamiya open with his well-endowed dick until he could no longer take the insanely slow pace. Only halfway out Kiyoshi snaps his hips and thrusts right back into Hanamiya’s tightening warmth.

 

Hanamiya whimpers at the unexpected thrust, and he lowers his arms to place them on Kiyoshi’s shoulder as he felt Kiyoshi slowly pulling out only to slam himself back in, which momentarily presses on Hanamiya’s prostate.  Hanamiya could hear Kiyoshi’s breathing as the other continues his new pace as his hand grabs tightly of Kiyoshi’s white shirt and the other tugs on his brown hair strands.

 

Kiyoshi stills and tilts his lips towards Hanamiya’s ear, “let me know where it feels good for you,” he whispers in his ear and without giving Hanamiya the chance to respond he snaps his hips and starts thrusting them in a fast rhythm, always being slow when entering to press down on Hanamiya’s sweet bundle of nerves. Hanamiya begin to move his hips in time with Kiyoshi’s thrusts while biting down on his lower lip. “Don’t do that,” Kiyoshi whispers between grunts, “let your voice out.” However, Hanamiya continues to bites down on his lips even as Kiyoshi begin to increase the speed of his rhythm with a slight increase in intensity with each thrust. Kiyoshi moves his face right in front of Hanamiya, whom is glaring at him, then he turns his head towards the sides while biting down on his lip, “I didn’t think you wouldn’t care about being loud.”

 

Hanamiya snaps his back towards Kiyoshi and he returns the glare as he removes his teeth from his lower lip and went to slightly open them just before Kiyoshi starts to intensely pound inside of Hanamiya, causing the male to moan loudly as he held onto Kiyoshi, “you fuc-,” another moan ceases the rest of his sentence. 

 

Kiyoshi continues to thrust up into Hanamiya’s welcoming warmth causing the male to become undone and fall out apart into a mass of moans and screams as Kiyoshi rams his member inside the male. Every time Hanamiya’s insides tighten on his cock and would slightly tremble it would cause Kiyoshi to groan directly near Hanamiya’s ear, which his breathe would hit on Hanamiya’s redden ears. Kiyoshi did not back down on his intensity as Hanamiya cries out from the intense pleasure while one hand pulls on Kiyoshi’s hair and the other was in the back of Kiyoshi’s shirt, scratching deep into Kiyoshi’s skin.

 

“Shit,” Hanamiya whimpers as he throws his back, hitting it against the brick walls, his fingernails dig deep into the skin, and slowly the top of Kiyoshi’s white t-shirt slowly starts to turn red. Hanamiya stares at Kiyoshi’s lips until his eyes roll back and he cums hard, his semen landing all over the front of the both of their shirts. He pants as Kiyoshi stares at the sheen of sweat and the tiny droplets that drip down from his hair to his neck, it trails down to his collar bone, and underneath the fabric of his tank top. Kiyoshi continues to pushes through the clenching and trembling walls as he looks up, and he notices Hanamiya’s face and as he stares into the smaller man eyes, which were constantly glancing down at Kiyoshi’s lips, Kiyoshi moves his head closer and tilts it to the side and softly takes Hanamiya’s lips. Slowly Hanamiya moves his lips against Kiyoshi’s, tasting a faint trace of salt.

Kiyoshi’s rhythm gradually slows down back to his slow and rough thrusts as he slips his tongue into Hanamiya’s mouth; which is greeted happily by Hanamiya’s flexible muscle, and they twine together as they moan deeply into their heated kiss. Hanamiya slowly and roughly sucks down on Kiyoshi’s tongue when he felt the wet muscle leaving his mouth; once Kiyoshi’s tongue was back in his mouth Hanamiya hungirly went to reclaim his lips and bites down hard on Kiyoshi’s lower lips. Once he pulls away, “aren’t you going to cum?” Hanamiya asks faintly before he cries out from the overstimulation.

 

“I don’t know,” a soft grunt leaves his lips as he eyes flutter closes, “when the drug will be out of your system.”

 

“I just cum hard one time and then I can’t cum after that,” Hanamiya states between his pants. He notices the perplexed look on Kiyoshi’s face, “I’ve given myself aphrodisiacs before,” he states just before a soft moan escapes his lips, “just hurry up and cum inside me.” 

 

Kiyoshi eyes narrow just before he hungrily takes Hanamiya’s lips, softening the moans that escape Hanamiya’s lips as Kiyoshi frantically thrusts inside the over-stimulated and over-sensitized walls.  He breaks the kiss when he completely stills and groans as his seed fills inside Hanamiya. As he starts to gather his breath he slowly lowers his arms, and gently slides them out from underneath Hanamiya’s knees. Hanamiya’s legs trembles beside Kiyoshi thighs and dangle above the ground as he slightly clings onto Kiyoshi.

 

“Think you can walk?”

 

“Of course,” Hanamiya sneers as Kiyoshi’s lets him fully down on his feet. Kiyoshi steps back as he pulls up his pants, and zips them back up. Hanamiya leans up and takes a step forward to grab his discarded leather shorts, but he stumbles until Kiyoshi’s catches him.

 

“I gotcha,” he beams at the smaller male as he holds on to him.

 

Hanamiya clicks his tongue as he avoids his the others gaze, “this won’t ever be happening again,” he barks suddenly.

 

Kiyoshi hums as he stretches his arm and grabs the shopping bag. He pulls out a pair of sweatpants and attempts to put them on Hanamiya.

 

“Oi don’t just dress me in your clothes!”

 

“You got cum all over your shorts,” Kiyoshi states as his grip tightens on the reluctant teen, “just stay still and let me dress you.”

 

Hanamiya huffs, “why should that matter to you?”

 

“Cause I’m going to take you home.”

 

Hanamiya gawks at Kiyoshi as he pulls the sweat pants all the way up and adjust the band to tighten around his smaller waist. His hand reaches back down in the bag and he pulls out a green t-shirt, “I’m not wearing-”

 

“You are the one that came all over the place,” Kiyoshi interrupts him and he goes to pull the tank top off but ends up ripping it in half, “oops- my bad.”

 

“You did that on-” Hanamiya voice is muffled as Kiyoshi pulls down the green t-shirt over his head and down to his shoulders.

 

“I said it was an accident,” Kiyoshi waves his hand as he pulls off his shirt, showing off his toned abdominal walls and he pulls out a red t-shirt from his shopping bag, which he throws over his shoulder, and throws their dirty clothes in his empty shopping bag. He quickly puts on his red t-shirt and he looks up to see Hanamiya glaring at him.

 

Kiyoshi quickly presses him back on against the wall, with his arm on each side of Hanamiya’s head, he smirks just before he lowers his lips next to Hanamiya’s ear. Hanamiya eyes widen from Kiyoshi’s word and just before he could speak Kiyoshi quickly, softly took his lips. Kiyoshi slowly pulls away and examines Hanamiya face, with his closed eyes watching as his long eyelashes flutter in the dim lighting, and how the other licks his lips. Kiyoshi backs away and picks up his bag and starts walking back to the main street. 

 

Hanamiya opens his eyes and turns to see Kiyoshi walking away. “Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?” Kiyoshi calls out over his shoulder.

  
“Bastard,” Hanamiya mumbles as he rolls his eyes but eventually catches up to Kiyoshi until the two are walking side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this smut one-shot featuring Hanamiya and Kiyoshi. I was trying to give the feeling of their fire of desire for each other beginning to ignite which eventually led to Irrepressible Desires.  
> Feel free to leave comments and feed back. I hope you enjoyed reading this and again thank you so much for reading because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be pursuing my passion for writing.
> 
> XOXO,  
> Symone Nicole


End file.
